California King Bed
by ByakuSharingan
Summary: "On this California king bed, we're ten thousand miles apart. I've been California wishing on these stars, for your heart, for me, my California King." Three months of isolation, of sorrow, of pain, and Naruto is on the verge of giving up his pathetically painful relationship with Sasuke. SasuNaru


**California King Bed**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Oh yeah, this is a song-fic (just without the lyrics, because it violates one of 's rules. Thank you anon for informing me on my other song-fic, Demons!). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The insistent rays of golden yellow that successfully managed to worm their way through the dim, sullen and thick atmosphere of the grand master bedroom provided only little light for the two seemingly non-moving figures on the bed to see.<p>

Figures that seemed to be melded together as one.

A soft, smooth honey caramel chest pressed so close, every exposed inch in contact with the broad, muscular, hard pale chest before it. A tan, button nose dotted with almost-invisible freckles pushed lightly against an aristocratically sharp white nose. Every exposed inch of small, petite hands, complete with lean and slender fingers, and soft palms were in touch with much larger, calloused pasty palms and long, considerable fingers that seemed to be able to swallow them whole. Tiny, almost child-like tanned toes were just brushing against large, slender pale one of their counterpart. Peachy pink, shapely lips were just brushing ever so slightly against thin, pale pink of their counterpart. Lips that knew each other like their own, and both feeling extremely smooth and velvety to the touch, just like rose petals.

Cautiously, with all the carefulness of the world, a tan, slim finger slowly drew back, only to reach and stretch forward towards the pale forearm, tracing the veins and muscles that were clearly visible for the entire world to see, even without flexing.

Every single part of their bodies was touching the other's. Every single bare and uncovered patch of skin was showing, touching and melding together with the other's. Every limb was in contact with the other's limbs.

Yet Naruto still felt distant, separated from the other.

No matter how much closer Naruto got to the other person, no matter how much nearer the he forced himself to go towards the other person, to practically join and bond their bodies together as one, it felt like the distance between them would never be covered up, would never be filled. That it would always remain there, unrelenting on letting them go and let them be _together_.

Shiny, dodger blue eyes glanced up from the curtain of yellow gold, to finally look and gaze into the twin set of obsidian, feeling his breath hitch at the chance to finally get to look, really just _look_, into the eyes of his beloved, after three months of not being able to.

Three months of no eye contact. Three months of silence. Three months of isolation.

They lived under the same roof, but for those three months, they didn't _know_ who the other was anymore. They didn't know how to _talk_ to each other. They didn't even know whether it was okay or whether they even could _touch_ the other. They didn't even know how to _look_ at each other.

Like strangers forced to live in the same four walls.

Each of them locked themselves up, had put up barriers and 50-inch thick concrete slabs as walls, barricading them and confining themselves into their own self-induced imprisonment, completely isolating themselves from one another. They each built up walls, hard and solid, preventing the other from entering, keeping the other out.

Naruto felt completely, just, _gone_.

For those three months, it was painful. It was hurtful. It was _agonizing_.

Their walls were so thick and so chained up that even when they were physically as one, it felt like they were ten thousand miles apart, and that there was more than distance between them.

They were so close, _yet_ _so far_.

* * *

><p>Dodger blue darkened to Brandeis orbs shadowed by curled sunglow yellow languidly stroked midnight black, coarse strands, brushing and curling with every blink of tan and pale eyelids. Supple, honey golden cheeks, although beautifully marred by three thin scars running across each, pressed against a slightly stubbly, well-defined pale one.<p>

Their whole entire body was touching each other, tender, placid strokes of fingers and palms on California-tanned and pale white. A slight, slim tanned arm cautiously looped itself around a strong, slightly beefy white one, being extremely careful and gentle, not wanting the other to pull away.

Shiny, crystalline water filled up the blue orbs, clouding his vision and making him slowly squeeze his eyes shut, praying upon the stars that the thin film of skin was enough to hold back the three month's worth of barrage of tears.

Tears that screamed of _desperation_. Tears that screamed of _isolation_. Tears that screamed of just plain and pure _pain_ and _agony_.

_What happened?_

Even with the physical proof of them joining their bodies as one, being and living and breathing as one just not barely eight hours ago littered the sheets, and leaking from Naruto, he still felt so damned _far_ and _secluded_, _still shut out and unable to reach Sasuke_. They had been lying on the same bed, in that same position, for almost eight hours, with only thick, heavy pieces of cloth draped over the windows separating themselves from the rest of the world, isolating themselves from the rest of humanity, with only the other for company. Yet...

Naruto still felt so far away.

Still so god damned far from him.

* * *

><p>Naruto prayed.<p>

He prayed every single night, just praying and casting all of his hopes and wishes onto the midnight stars, only the handful of them that were showing and exposing themselves to the blue orbs late in the night.

He no longer prayed and said anything to God.

Three months of doing so, and with things only getting worse had made Naruto lose his faith.

The stars that he could see late in the night and early in the morning, that small number, enough to count on one hand, was the only source of hope and faith that Naruto had left.

He prayed, wished, hoped with all of his might that things would change, that things _will_ change between himself and Sasuke, that things can go back to the way they were before, before _any_ of this happened, before they started growing apart and the menacing, malicious distance between them was not there and had no chance of existing.

_That he would have Sasuke's heart in his hands again._

But, the stars themselves were diminishing.

They were slowly fading, dying, growing further and further, more distant and eventually fading away from the night sky, from the view of those cerulean orbs, with every passing night.

And so was Naruto's hope that things would change.

* * *

><p>That once gigantic hope that had resided at one point in time in Naruto, was only now a sliver of what it had been before. With each passing day it grew smaller, slimmer, until now it was nothing but a single strand of that once great ball of yarn.<p>

Naruto was known for not giving up, but maybe it was time for him to succumb to the rest of society and give up as well.

_There was just no point in clinging onto something that would end sooner of lat—_

A slightly rough, compared to the gentle touches of skin on sensitive skin, knock on his forehead caused Naruto to flutter open his eyelids, only to meet with a close-up view of the face that he loved the most, the face that his heart and mind was craving and seeking, reaching out for every single day and night.

With obsidian eyes at half mast, filled with so much emotion that they almost looked blank, Sasuke gazed longingly at his love, and slowly brought his gaze down to his rough, coarse hand, coaxing Naruto to do the same.

It was with tender and hesitant, yet determined and slightly shaky fingers did the pale, thick fingers slowly crawl their way over to the limp, diminutive and smooth tan ones. With a rickety breath and resolute mind, the strong pale fingers tentatively wrapped and linked their fingers together.

It was done with so much care, so much thought, and so much heart, and Naruto couldn't help the way his eyes got a little wetter with salty tears. His heart puffed up with so much love and hope and faith that things will finally get back to the way they were before, that the stars finally answered his prayers and granted his wishes.

But the way Sasuke broke their gaze and did not look up at Naruto left him all the more puzzled and confused.

What exactly was he to Sasuke? What did he mean to him? Did he still mean anything to Sasuke?

_Did Sasuke still love him, as much as he did Sasuke?_

The questions were already crawling their way up his throat, all ready to get out and just tumble out of the slender lips, making so much noise and rattling everything in its wake, because this amount of confusion could only be expressed in the form of high octaves and decibels.

But they were prevented from doing so, because a large, lump like barricade of pride had set up shop right atop the questions, and just below the orifice.

Naruto didn't want to be the one seeming weak.

His pride wouldn't allow that.

But at the way deep, fathomless black eyes finally glanced back up at Naruto, albeit hesitantly and almost fearfully, accompanied by the diffident tilt of both corners of pale lips, a truly beautiful smile that Naruto had been longing to see on that face for _so long_, caused a single tear to slip past the tightly controlled bottom eyelids.

Deep Brandeis blue gazed longingly at the so familiar yet so unfamiliar at the same time, pair of obsidian black, filled with so much hurt and pain and love, and those emotions only grew more stronger and more renowned as Sasuke lifted up the free, calloused hand, wiping away the long tear with a padded thumb, without losing the smile on his face, and without breaking the much desired and much needed eye contact.

The same pale hand tangled themselves in golden, blond locks, at the same time slender, honeyed arms tenderly draped themselves around a thick, long and strong pale column. Both parties slowly, ever so slowly, drew the other closer, inch by inch, and praying that the inches would be able to cover him the tens of thousands of miles that had developed between the both of them the past three months.

It was only when the blond mop of hair was safely tucked under a sharp, slightly stubbly pale chin and limbs thrown over and about those of a different complexion, did the both of them feel _close_.

After three months of being more than thousands of miles apart. After three months of pushing and shoving each other out and away from themselves. After three months of isolating and distancing themselves from the other.

They were finally _close_.

Hooking pale digits under a slightly trembling chin, Sasuke tilted his beloved's head up so that he could gaze into those eyes that he loved.

With shiny, half-mast, emotion-clouded eyes, both parties drew in closer, and closer, knowing that with each millimetre that they covered, that they closed the distance of, thousands of miles were closing up and diminishing too.

The slight pressure and chaste kiss may not have meant anything much to anyone else, but it meant _everything_ to the two people on the bed.

Because, it was with that kiss, that one light and simple kiss, did the both of them finally hear and feel the words that both parties needed to hear, that they needed to have said for such a long time now.

_I love you._

And that was when they let their tears fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Hey guys! I know i should be updating You Hold My Heart In Your Paws but urgh I was listening to my song playlist and then this song started playing and i couldn't help but think that it would be such a good plot for fanfiction. Hahah, anyway i would just like to thank my readers and for those of you who have actually read my story! I'm really grateful for it!

Please do leave a review to tell me about your thoughts on my story. If you enjoyed it, i would very much like to know and if you didn't, it would be greatly appreciated if you could tell me what you did not like about the story and how i can improve!

Thank you,  
>ByakuSharingan :)<p> 


End file.
